Roughly Smooth
by aNg3L h3aRt
Summary: Kagome is a prep by day and a wild girl by night. At a bar, she meets Inuyasha. She literally goes sick in love and needs him. Inuyasha thinks she just a bother. He’s got everything a guy wants. He wouldn't need her... right?
1. On The Dance Floor

Hi everyone! To all my faithful reviewers who have stuck with me, THANK YOU! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, so please be kind…

Summary: Kagome is a prep by day and a wild girl by night. At a bar, she meets Inuyasha, the perfect guy a girl could ask for. She literally goes sick in love and needs him 24/7. But Inuyasha thinks she just a bother. He's got everything a guy wants, money, a hot girlfriend and good looks. He'll never want to spend time with a daily girl like Kagome herself… will he?

Disclaimer: Leung and Lin are Wolf Blossom's, and Inuyasha does not belong to me. WAAAAAH! I don't own "My Will" or "1, 2 Step" either! I don't own anything! You can't blame me!

* * *

"Next performing tonight at Starblaze is none other than your favorite Higurashi Kagome accompanied with Leung Sango!" announced the announcer as he kicked the other guy off the stage. Kagome took a deep breath as she stepped up. Kagome was dressed in a v-cut red t-shirt decorated with glitter gel that red "Too Hot For You?", Low rise boot cut jeans and brown suede stiletto boots. For makeup, she had on dark brown eyeliner, burgundy eyeshadow and cherrylicious lipstick. Sango was wearing the same, except in blue with a shirt that read "Too Cool For You?", blue eyeliner, ice queen eyeshadow and baby blue lipgloss. She too, stepped up.

Kagome was on the left side of the stage while Sango was on the right.

Kagome/Sango: Sotto mezameru (a/n: yep! It's "My Will"!)

Sango: Hakanai omoi zutto donna toki demo negau yo

Anata ni todoku you ni to…

Kagome: Ato sukoshi to iu kyori ga fumidasenakute

Itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete ita no

Sango: Aitai aenai hibi u kasenaru tabi ni

Tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo

Kagome/Sango: Moshimo eien to iu mono ga aru nara

Toomawarishite demo shinjite mitai

Kagome: Bukiyou dakara kizutsuku koto mo aru to

Wakattemo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai

Kagome/Sango: Anata no koto o omou sore dake de namida ga

Sango: Ima afuredeshite kuro yo

Kagome: Hakanai omoi zutto donna toki demo negau yo

Kagome/Sango: Anata ni todoku you ni to

Sango: Tsuyogaru koto dake shirisugite ita watashi

Kagome: Dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo

Sango: Misetai to omou mono ga

Kagome: Kitto atte

Kagome/Sango: Kikasetai kotoba mo

Sango: Takusan aru

Kagome/Sango: Egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute

Matte iru watashi wa yamete chansu o

Kagome: Tsukamu yo

Kagome/Sango: Anata no koto o omou

Sango: Sore dake de

Kagome: Kokoro ga

Kagome/Sango: Tsugu nareru

Kagome: Ki ga

Sango: Suru yo

Kagome: Tookute koe ga

Kagome/Sango: Todokanai dakedo

Sango: Itsuka wa

Kagome/Sango: Kanarazu todoku you ni

Shinjite la la la la la la

Shinjite la la la la la la…

* * *

When the music ended, the audience clapped enthusiastically. Cheers and catcalls could be heard from the guys. The loudest coming from a man with bangs and some of his hair tied back. Next to him, sat a man with bangs, long silver hair and… doggy ears? This man was definitely a hanyou. Sango winked at the man with a mini ponytail. He winked back with a seductive grin, which left Sango blushing.

Once backstage, Sango cracked up and collapsed on Kagome. Kagome sweatdropped and stared at her weirdly.

"What in all heavens and hells has gotten into you, Sango?" exclaimed Kagome. Sango kept cracking up until she fainted on a chair.

Unable to get consciousness to Sango, Kagome went to the crowd and dragged Miroku backstage and pushed him toward her. Miroku's lips crashed against Sango's. Because of the force, one would usually fall back. But in this case however, when Miroku did, his lips were suddenly glued onto Sango's and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, which sent her crashing down to the floor with him. This, made Sango awaken, only to find herself stuck onto Miroku! Her eyes widened as she stood up-while kicking Miroku's crotch- and slapped him.

"What the hell were you THINKING, MIROKU LIN!" thundered an outraged Sango. Miroku opened his eyes to stare at the raging beauty above him.

"Ah, my dear Sango, please don't be mad! I was only attempting to awaken you!" Miroku said in a singsong voice.

"AWAKEN ME? _KAGOME_ COULD HAVE DONE THAT! WHY'D _YOU_ HAVE TO GO AND DO IT, _HUH_? DAMN YOU, YOU HENTAI HOUSHI!" (a/n: miroku's a modern monk) Sango screamed, her face now red with fury.

"A-anou, S-Sango-chan, it was my fault." Kagome stuttered, afraid of Sango's temper tantrum.

"You don't have to cover for this loser, Kagome-chan. Just sit back and watch me beat the hell outta him!"

"No! I was serious! You wouldn't wake up, so I asked Miroku to come here and wake you up. It usually always works, but I've never seen you this mad before!" Kagome said timidly. Sango's face faltered.

"Aw, Kagome it's okay. It's not your fault. You didn't mean for Miroku to do that.(a/n: turns around to face Miroku with evil death glare.) But this little perv just can't get his hands off me! Damn him!" grumbled Sango. Miroku, who has been fake sleeping, hoping Sango would worry, opened his eyes and sat up.

"Uh, I'm right here, you know?" he said precariously, trying not to anger his beloved more.

"Yeah, I know." Sango said quietly. A chuckle could be heard from the doorway. Everyone looked up to see a silver-haired, amber-eyed hanyou laughing his head off.

"And who might _you_ be, to laugh your maniac head off at us?" inquired Kagome with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the baka houshi right here on the floor." He said between laughs as he "nudged" Miroku's side. The poor monk rolled over onto Sango's feet and she scowled in disgust as she "nudged" him back to where he was. There was silence for a few seconds, then:

"ITAI! Why did you guys have to kick me so hard! NANDE, NANDE, NANDE! DOUSHITE, DOUSHITE, DOUSHITE! You guys are so mean to me!" Miroku wailed.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't do anything." Kagome answered. Miroku then stred at Sango's breasts, meaning to stare at Sango, but hey, his eyes have a mind of their own just like his hands do.

"I didn't do it. Nobody saw me do it. You can't blame me." She totally lied bluntly. The hanyou stared at her with his eyes popping out of his head in berserk while Kagome giggled. Miroku turned to the hanyou.

"INUYASHA! You're so mean to me! Why'd you kick me! WHY! WHY! WHY! You big meanie!" the hanyou named Inuyasha's eyes were seriously popping out of his eyes now and he had little anime veins all over.

"MIROKU, YOU DUMBASS! I DIDN'T DO IT! SANGO DID! BLAME YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" raged Inuyasha. Now Kagome, Sango and Miroku-who finally stood up and acted like a man- turned to him with fire in their eyes.

"INUYASHA…" they all hissed dangerously then jumped on him and started attacking. Sango; for calling her Miroku's girlfriend, Miroku; for saying that he should blame Sango and Kagome; for saying he didn't do anything a blaming it on her best friend.

* * *

"ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU GUYS ARE KILLING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" echoed Inuyasha's voice through the entire bar that everything stopped. The music, laughter, talking-like I said, EVERYTHING stopped. All they heard was silence, she they resumed onto whatever they were thinking. Inuyasha was gasping, wheezing, hacking- you name it. Everything in the book-if there even _is_ a book.

* * *

"Man I thought I was gonna die! Thank god I didn't!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Hanyou. You're too thickheaded to die. You know that?" stated Miroku.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, aren't you gonna introduce me to your cute friend talking to Sango over there?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure. Kagome!"

* * *

Kagome was talking to Sango about this really cute guy she met the other day when she heard Miroku calling her name.

"Hai?" she said, rushing over to the other side of the room. (a/n: they're in the lounge)

"Um… I just wanted you to introduce you to my friend Inuyasha here. Inuyasha, Kagome. Kagome, Inuyasha."

"Hi! Nice to meet you! Watashi wa Higurashi Kagome desu!" Kagome introduced herself.

"Keh!" was all that Inuyasha said until Miroku elbowed him in the ribs and muttered,

"You wanted me to introduce her to you and I did! Is that what you do to repay me! Say hello or something!"

The truth was, inside, Inuyasha was so nervous he couldn't say anything else.

"A-anou, watashi wa Takahashi Inuyasha desu." He mumbled, more to himself than Kagome but she heard him nonetheless.

"Sugoi, ne! You're THE Inuyasha Takahashi! Second son of multi-billionaire Inutaisho Takahashi! Aiyaa! It's such a pleasure to meet you! My dad works for you! Not you, but your company." Ranted Kagome.

"Oy, 'Baa-chan, urusei. You talk to much."

Kagome's face was as red as a burning pot.

"Nande toa! Inuyasha de baka! How DARE you call me a granny! I'm only seventeen for your information! That probably makes you older than me!" she retorted.

Inuyasha flinched. 'That _was_ true.' He thought. 'I'm nineteen, so I've got no right to say that.' 'So!' his brain fought with his conscience. 'Is that all you can come up with? So? You're hopeless.' 'I'm not hopeless. You are. You can't even get a cute girl to dance with you!' sneered his brain.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Kagome asked and was about to slap him across the face when she shouted.

"What the hell? Of course I can! I can get Kagome to dance with me anytime I want!" he screamed.

Here's the look on Kagome's, Mitoku's and Sango's(a/n: she walked over to see what was going on) faces: ôô

'D-did he just say what I think he did?' thought Kagome a she snapped back to reality when Inuyasha jerked her hand and pulled to the dance floor.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she protested.

"Just shut up and dance." He growled into her ear and she finally gave in. Once she was on the floor, might as well give in and dance.

This beat is

Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh

Work my body, so melodic this beat flow right through my chest

Inuyasha smirked. So this Kagome girl was pretty good at dancing. Her clothes hung onto all of her curves, making her look sexier than ever. Especially when she was dancing.

Kagome was actually enjoying herself when she look up and saw Inuyasha smirking at her.

"Like what you see?" she whispered seductively as she traced his jaw line.

"Hell no." he lied.

"Well that's good, because your not getting' any." She replied coolly before walking to Sango.

"Let's go, Sango-chan. I've got to tell you something when we get back home. (a/n: sango and kagome are roommates in the same apartment) Sango shrugged and said by to Miroku.

"Call me!" he yelled as they stepped out of the club.

"So? How was dancing with Inuyasha?" Sango asked as they were changing into pajamas.

"Horrible. He sucks at dancing. My ex was better." Kagome lied.

"Ouch. I feel sorry for him." Sango teased.

"Well don't be. He deserves it." Answered Kagome seriously. Sango stared at her for a couple of seconds and they both cracked up as they got into bed and Sango clapped off the light.

'He _is_ pretty cute though, I admit.' Kagome thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Is it good, bad, great, awesome, okay? What else? I don't know! Despite the horrible weather I have, I managed to be in a good mood! 2044 words… I beat my old record! WOOOOOOOOOO! Go me! Go me! Go me! Woot, woot! Heeheehee… §ahem§ Sorry about that. WOOOOOOOOOO WEEEEEEE!

Japanese Dictionary:

Hanyou-half demon

Anou-uh

Baka houshi- idiot monk

Itai-ow

Nane/Doushite- why

Watashi wa Higurashi Kagome/Takahashi Inuyasha desu- my name is Kagome Higurashi/Inuyasha Takahashi

Sugoi, ne?-Isn't it wonderful?

Aiyaa-Oh my god!

Oy-hey

'Baa-chan-granny

Urusei- shut up

Nande toa-what did you say?

Inuyasha de baka-you're a dummy, Inuyasha!

I can't translate "My Will" because it's going to take to long, but you can search for the lyrics.

Lub,

Kiari


	2. For Eternity And Forevermore

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack minna-san! Earlier than usual because my nee-chan begged me to. Well…not _begged_ but something like that I guess. Heeheehee. Sorry I can't update as often as her. My teacher's always a bitch when it gets to summertime because she has allergies and it makes her literally crazy. And she takes it out on us students. WAH! Meanie! To all my reviewers of my CCS fanfics, I WILL update, but not as often because I'm starting to have a writer's block for CCS only. Weird…but if any of you-meaning original reviewer of not- want to take your time and give me an idea… email me at sakuratenshii664454(at)yahoo(dot)com, 'kay? Thank you and lub you lots!

Summary: Kagome is a prep by day and a wild girl by night. At a bar, she meets Inuyasha, the perfect guy a girl could ask for. She literally goes sick in love and needs him 24/7. But Inuyasha thinks she just a bother. He's got everything a guy wants, money, a hot girlfriend and good looks. He'll never want to spend time with a daily girl like Kagome herself… will he?

Disclaimer: BIG PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT! Inuyasha SO does not belong to me! I can't draw anime that good! Well… I can but not as well as Rumiko Takahashi so I think that I made it very clear that Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. Leung, Lin, Akira, Korari, Izayoi, Lang, Hiro and some others that I'll eventually remember are NOT mine. They're my nee-chan's AKA Wolf Blossom. I don't own it. Everyone knows that I don't own it. You can blame me.

Biggie Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Sieg1308: Thank GOD it was! Everyone was begging for it so I finally threw it in.**

**SilerLunarStar: I did? Wow! As much as I love Inuyasha, I don't get to see it a lot because I don't have cable. §sniffle sniffle§**

**yukyungtang: Thanks for the other saying! I need to touch up on my Japanese some more. I forgot a whole bunch and only understood half of what you wrote. What does 'Yakisoba ga suki desu ka? Nihongo wa yasashi desu ne?' mean? Gomen, but I'm so confused!**

**Sakurajr-17: Yuppi. That's my sis alright! She's always there for me! Uh…kinda…ehe. Really hard to explain.**

**Cysso: Yes I can imagine coming back to reality with a guy kissing me and it's pretty scary! EEEEE! Protect me nee-chan! Heeheehee. Just kidding. But that would be really freaky though.**

**Inuyasha Obsession: I DID put in a translation in the end so I hope you're happy!**

**orangepencils: As I explained above…I did re-add a mini dictionary so I hope you can read and enjoy now! Thanks for the rocking! And about the family thing… I guess it is…but it isn't because she's my sister, but not like my sister. More like a net sister, but closer than a net sister. So we're sisters but not sisters…get it? Well neither do we, so yeah…**

**Wolf Blossom: Thank you soooooooooooooo much nee-chan and lub you lots! HEEHEEHEE! Did you read above for orangepencils? I did it!**

To the rest of the reviewers, I will give you a thank you note at the end of the chapter, okies? Okies… now on with the story!

* * *

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kagome yawned as she woke up at the crack of dawn.

'_Hmm, that's weird. Today's Sunday. Usually I don't get up until eleven am. But here I am today, up at the crack of dawn. That's so weird! Especially since last night Sango and I sang really late at Starblaze. By the time I went to sleep it read 1:30 am! Well, let's try going back to sleep…'_ thought Higurashi Kagome as she woke up that Sunday morning.

Ten minutes later

Kagome was shifting uncomfortably, trying to fall back asleep.

Seventeen minutes later

Sleeping peacefully in her bed was Leung Sango, whilst Higurashi Kagome was rolling around her bed until she finally fell off.

"WAAAAAH! I guess I just can't fall asleep! Hmm…" Kagome wondered aloud as walked down the hall to make breakfast.

**Kagome POV**

'_Hmm… let's make miso soup, natto, nori, pickled umeboshi and last but not least, my best, tamagoyaki! First, let's start with the miso soup!' _Kagome thought happily as she began to work.

I first boiled the dashi in the pot then cut the tofu into small cubes and dropped them in as well. A couple of minutes later, I then scooped out some dashi and dissolved the miso paste in it, returned the dashi and dissolved miso back into the pan and turned off the heat. Once the heat was turned off, I quickly chopped up some green onion and poured it in as well, stirred it up then ladled out two servings' worth, leaving the rest in the pot.

Now, time for the pickled umeboshi!

I went across the kitchen to the fridge and took out a bowl of pickled umeboshi. Here comes the fun part! (k/n: remember, she's doing all this in her pj's! she never changed!) Yay! I get to squeeze the excess juice! Remember! Squeeze _softly_ not as if I was trying to kill them! I laughed out loud as I remembered the memory.

**Flashback**

**Normal POV**

"_Mama! What are we going to make for dinner tonight!" exclaimed a cheerful six-year old Kagome as she skipped down the hall and to the kitchen. Korari chuckled._

"_No sweetie. _I'm _going to make dinner! §Kagome looks hurt§ But you can help me with the pickled vegetables."_

_Kagome's face brightened._

"_Hai, mama!" she exclaimed with glee._

"_Now, squeeze the vegetables gently with your hands to get rid of the extra juice and salt." Instructed Korari. Kagome smiled up at her mom._

"_Okay!" she agreed._

"_Mama! My hands hurt! The juice got soaked up in them again!" wailed Kagome._

"_Honey! How many times do I have to tell you! Squeeze very gently. Like this." Korari explained as she showed Kagome the correct way of the squeezing process._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

"AAH! I'm finally done!" Kagome exclaimed proudly as she went starry-eyed at the food set on the table for two in front of her.

'_Now, time to go wake Sango up. After all, it's already past our usual breakfast time. Well, she's not gonna get up when I'm down here!'_

Kagome turned around only to have a head smash into her breasts. Normally, a person would say I'm sorry and back away but this person didn't. That Kagome no choice but to shove the "poor" person away from her which made him bang his head against the wall.

"ITAI! Kagome! Why did you have to push sooooooooooooooooo hard on me! WAH!" came the voice of an utterly annoying Miroku. Kagome started to say something but sopped abruptly when she heard a chuckle coming from the doorway. She turned her head to meet eyes with none other than the jerk himself. Inuyasha Takahashi.

'_That bakayaro! How dare he! He has some nerve to come into MY house after what happened last night! Mou… that bakayaro!' _Kagome angrily thought as Inuyasha continued laughing.

All of a sudden the laughter stopped. And when Kagome's mind came out of thought, she found the face of Inuyasha less than two centimeters away from her own. An instant blushed creeped across her face. He seemed to be checking her out to see if she was okay.

"Hey, woman. Are you okay? You seem out of it." Remarked Inuyasha. He put his hand on her forehead as if she wasn't feeling well. That made Kagome blow her steam.

"And just what the hell do you think you're DOING? Goin' around and feeling someone elses forehead like that! And don't just call me woman! I have a name remember? It's KAGOME! I believe I introduced myself to you yesterday night you know?" she replied. Disgusted at him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm only here because Miroku dragged me along." He said nonchalantly.

"And why would Miroku come here?" Kagome pressed on.

"To have breakfast with you and Sango then go shopping or whatever." He answered dully.

"Okaaay." Kagome said slowly as if Inuyasha was a geek or something.

"Besides, where the hell _is_ Miroku anyway?" she asked, looking around for him.

"Probably going to wake Sango up and do something perverted to her." Inuyasha monotonously.

And indeed was he right.

* * *

"YOU PERVERT! HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI! WHAT THE FUCK IS FUCKIN' WRONG WITH YOU, HUH? HUH? TRY TO GET IT IN YOUR DELUSIONAL MIND, OKAY? YOU DON'T TRY TO WAKE UP THE GIRL OF YOUR DREAMS BY TOUCHING HER BREATS OKAY! SURE, IT'D MAKE _ANY_ GIRL WAKE UP, BUT YOU DON'T DO THAT! GET IT NOW, BAKA HOUSHI?" came Sango's screeched voice.

Seconds later, Sango came into the hallway where Inuyasha and Kagome were, dragging Miroku by his right ear.

"OWW, OWW OWW OWW OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SANGO! GOD BLAMMIT, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL ME?" yelled Miroku in anguish.

Sango stopped dragging him for a second.

"Hmm." She said sarcastically, looking upward as if she really WAS in thought.

"Why didn't I think of it before? Okay, why don't I" she said, enthused.

Miroku stared at his beloved in horror. She wouldn't really do it…would she? But then again she IS Sango Lin. Woops. Did I say Lin? I meant Leung.

"I have this growing hatred for you, you know?" he murmured slightly. More to himself than to Sango though.

"Yeah. Keep it up. I like it that way." Sango remarked as she finally let go of her ear and headed towards the bathroom.

"Inuyasha. Kagome. Keep an eye or four out for him incase he tries to do something while I'm getting ready." She replied carelessly as she continued strolling down the hallway.

"Uh…okay." Kagome and Inuyasha responded. That made them stare at each other.

"Um… so. Isn't breakfast gonna get cold? Sango might take a while." Inuyasha gulped.

"Oh yeah! I'll go get some more for four and heat it up. Don't worry. If Miroku's around, she would wanna dress up as pretty ad showy as usual, because…well, you know Miroku. Being the hentai he is." Answered Kagome as she turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

"Uh.. yeah. I guess." Inuyasha nervously said as he watched her back slowly go until she rounded off the corner and disappeared from his view. Inuyasha then walked over to the couch and slumped down into it.

Inuyasha POV 

Man! What the hell is wrong with me! Wasn't I just as Inuyasha as I am earlier when I was talking to her! So why do I go stuttering NOW?

Dammit Inuyasha! You're a Takahashi! Takahashi's just don't go around swooning after random girls! THEY are the one who make the GIRLS swoon after him! My conscience replied. Yeah… but, she just so… so… soo… Irresistible? Asked my conscience.

Yeah, that's it. The way her butt shakes a little when she walks, the way her hair flows when she moves, the way her creamy legs look every time she takes a step, the way her chocolate brown eyes gleam every time she gets ecstatic, the way her body swivels when she was dancing with me, the way she everything!

Ah, yes. That's right Inuyasha. Let your mind, heart, body and soul consume in all of her. Little by little, you will fall under her spell. Little by little.

And what if that happens?

Then you fall.

And if I fall?

You'll be consumed by her everything. Her everything you want. For eternity and forever more…

Am I falling for her?

**SO? What do you think? Kinda pointless. I'm sorry it's so short! When school ends this Friday, I promise I'll update more often everyone! I seriously love being evil to Miroku! I know why and I'll tell my nee-chan... I don't think I need to put in a dictionary because the words are the ones from the last chapter so that's okay. And please! Give me ideas for both this AND my CCS ones! I'll be so grateful! I know this doesn't seem much like angst, but there will be some coming up in later, 'kay? 2028 words… Lubbie you nee-chan!**

**Lub, Kiari**


	3. Bedside Blush

**Imma baaack! Sorri I took so long. I had a friend over for a week and a half! Gomen nasaiiii!**

**Review Of Reviews:**

**Kag-15-neko: No, it's bakayaro and it means jerk and/or bastard. But it COULD be asshole if someone's really mad! Heeheehee.**

**orangepencils: Hey, I've never tried miso soup so bleh. Not to you! Just… bleh.**

**Wolf Blossom: It's okay. I like long letters, emails, reviews too! I usually NEVER get them. Lub you soooooooo much! ZETTAI!**

**bookwormie: I can't tell you that now, can I? Let's just say he is but he isn't, hai?**

**Hai…. -.-'**

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: Anou, Konwa? Gomen nasai. I forgot. I haven't looked at Japanese for a while. Can you tell me what it means? Onegai shimasu?**

**yukyungtang: Hontou ni? Hai! I think you were referring to the story instead of me but, oh well. Time to think of kawaii chibi Inuyasha! HANYAAN! SU!**

**Thanks to everyone else for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: WAAAAH! ME NO OWN INUYASHA AND CO! IT ALL BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! WAAAAH! I CAN DRAW THEM BUT I'M NOT A PROFESSIONAL SO YOU CAN'T BLAME MEEEEEEEEE! Korari, Leung, Lin, Lang, Hiro and some others I forgot belong to my nee-chan Wolf Blossom so me no taking! Just using! WEE!**

**Summary: Kagome is a prep by day and a wild girl by night. At a bar, she meets Inuyasha, the perfect guy a girl could ask for. She literally goes sick in love and needs him 24/7. But Inuyasha thinks she just a bother. He's got everything a guy wants, money, a hot girlfriend and good looks. He'll never want to spend time with a daily girl like Kagome herself… will he?**

**Ages: Kagome 18...Inuyasha 20**

**Now, enough blabbering from me and on with da storyyyyy!**

Then you fall.

And if I fall?

You'll be consumed by her everything. Her everything you want. For eternity and forevermore…

Am I falling for her?

* * *

Kagome

Next Day

"Higurashi! Matte kudasai!" called Hojo from the school gate as Kagome was walking home with Sango. (s/n: Kagome and Sango go to high school but don't live with their families. Except Sango HAS to live with Kohaku. Because he's all she's got, okay? Makey sensey?)

Kagome turned around to have something collide into her forehead, knocking her down and her textbooks out of her hand.

"Itai…"

Kagome looked up to see Hojo in front of her, picking up her textbooks and handing them back to her as she stood up again.

"N-nani, Hojo-kun?"

"A-anou, would you go with we me to the Spring Fling in three weeks?"

Kagome eeped in disgust. But Hojo thought she eeped in pleasure.

"So you will?" his eyes gleamed.

Behind a rosebush around the corner, peeked Eri Makono, Yuka Tsushiyo and Ayumi Matsuhari, Kagome's so called good friends.

"Oh my god! Hojo-kun is asking Kagome-chan out to the Spring Fling!" squealed Ayumi.

"Shut up! They'll hear us!" hissed Yuka.

"I hope she says yes! Maybe then, they'll start to date and then later get married and have lots of babies!" fantasized Eri.

"I totally know!"

Ayumi, Yuka and Eri all had stars in their eyes, imagining the "future life" with Kagome and Hojo.

"KAWAII…" they chorused in unity.

They were so far into they're own thoughts that they didn't hear Kagoem and Hojo's little conversation.

"E-etou, I-I might not be able to. Gomen nasai, Hojo-kun."

Hojo's face fell.

"Oh. It's because of your ex-boyfriend, huh?"

Kagome's eyes bulged.

"Say WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

Her echo could be heard throughout the entire courtyard. Everything and everyone was silent. (s/n: AGAIN!) IT was so silent you could even hear a tiny ball bead drop. Everyone was staring at Kagome.

"-.-' Uh… ehehehe. Everyone, you can continue back to your daily lives. This won't interest any of you." Kagome said nervously as she inched away, slowly pulling Hojo along with her until they were at the side of the school.

"What's this about my ex-boyfriend?"

"Oh, well I heard Ayumi and Yuka talking about how you kept talking about this Inuyashu guy and how much you missed him."

Kagome boiled with anger.

"His name's Inuyasha! And he's not my ex-boyfriend. He's just some guy I met one day! I don't know where Ayumi and Yuka got this information, but I'll soon find out. And YES Hojo, I WILL go out with you to the Spring Fling!"

'_Even though it's just to make Eri, Yuka and Ayumi jealous…'

* * *

_

"Tadaima!"

Sango just came home from her part-time job at Blockbuster's and shopping. Her cat Kirara came up and nuzzled her feet. Being able to smell the salmon within the grocery bag.

"Okairi, Sango-chan!"

"Say, is that salmon I smell?" Kagome sniffed.

Sango smiled gently.

"You're as bad as Kirara. She came up to the moment I stepped in."

"Hey! You know I love how you smoke it with lettuce and yakisoba!"

Sango and Kagome both grinned.

"Whew! That's done! Now we can finally eat it! YAY!" Kagome squeamed like a little girl.

"I also bought your favorite dessert."

Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Really? What'd you buy? What'd you buy?"

"Ice cream mint cake with mini chocolate bars! It even has a picture of us on it!"

"WAI! WAI! KEKI! KEKI! WAI! WAI! KEKI! KEKI!" Kagome squealed genkily.

"Man, you sound like Kero-chan from Cardcaptor Sakura! When did you become a fuzzy, yellow stuffed animal?" joked Sango.

Kagome pouted.

"Missy? Do I look like a stuffed animal to you?"

Sango laughed.

"No. But you _do_ act like one!"

She laughed even harder.

"SANGO LEUNG! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GONNA GET IT!" Kagoem raged with flames shot up in her eyes.

Sango immediately stopped laughing and began to run.

"AAAAAAAH! Help me! A big fuzzy, yellow stuffed animal named Kagokero-chan(s/n: Kagome and Kero mixed together) is out to get me! AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

That burned Kagome up even MORE. Suddenly, she has this humongous ginormous flame that burned around her as she chased Sango everywhere.

The doorbell rung. Once, twice, three times. But no one answered.

Sango got chased and trapped by Kagome in their bedroom.

"Now. Time for the attack of tickles!"

"Oh no! Not the attack of tickles? No please! Somebody save me!" Sango yelled as Kagome tickled her to death.

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha

Miroku rang the doorbell once, twice, three times but still not an answer.

They wait a few minutes.

"God Blammit! Has Sango forgotten that we're eating dinner tonight?" Miroku cried in frustration.

A little bit later, they heard something that sounded like Sango.

"No please! Somebody save me!"

'_Oh shit. Sango's in trouble!'_ Miroku thought as he twisted the doorknob to find it surprisingly turning. (s/n: bouzo!)

He and Inuyasha ran inside to find the room empty. They heard Sango's sceams from the bedroom.

Miroku ran in to see Sango laying on the bed, being tickled to death by none other than Kagome herself which made him skid to a halt.

Inuyasha came running after Miroku and bumped into him as they both toppled inside.

Miroku fell on Sango and fortunately for him, grabbed her breast on accident for support.

Inuyasha however fell onto Kagome, who moved out of the way when Miroku fell on Sango. He almost landing on her, but used one had to support him up so he wouldn't crush her body frame. (S/n: Miroku and Sango are on the bed while Inuyasha and Kagome are on the carpet.)

Kagome looked like she was going to die of a terrible disease called blushing.

Inuyasha got up and gave Kagome a hand. She turned even _redder_ if possible.

* * *

"Kagome-chan, Sango! This tastes WONDERFUL! Oishii desu! I simply love it!" Miroku over-exclaimed.

Sango and Kagome: -.-' and -.ô'

"It's just smoked salmon, lettuce and yakisoba. Jeez, I think you need to calm down Miroku." Muttered Sango.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. Sango and I are going shopping tomorrow, just to let you guys know." Announced Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome raised a brow.

"And you need to tell us that why?"

"Well, thought I'd just tell you incase."

"Incase of what?"

"Ah, nothing. Never mind! Nothing you would want to know!" Miroku said hastily as she got up and went to go wash his plate.

'_He's strange.'_ Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome all thought.

* * *

**SO! What do you guys think! I'm sorry it was so short and I didn't update for three weeks! –bows head- Gomen nasai minna-san!**

**But keep on reading! For the fun is to come in the next chapter! Called: Icy Kiss**

**1418…**

**Lub,**

**Kiari**


	4. Icy Kiss

**HEWWO MINNA-SAN! I'm baaaaaaack! I told you guys I'd update soon this time! Sorry it was a little later than what I was going to originally update, but that's because I've been EXTRA busy this time and the chapter's longer!**

**Disclaimer: WAAAAH! ME NO OWN INUYASHA AND CO! IT ALL BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! WAAAAH! I CAN DRAW THEM BUT I'M NOT A PROFESSIONAL SO YOU CAN'T BLAME MEEEEEEEEE! Nordstrom isn't mine either! "A Moment Like This" belongs to Kelly Clarkson and Co. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo belong to CLAMP! And 'Butterflies' belongs to Shattered Midnight Dreams! Korari, Leung, Lin, Lang, Kim, Hiro and some others I forgot belong to my nee-chan Wolf Blossom so me no taking! Just borrowing, got that peoplez? What are sisters for, eh? So don't you flame me for something so stupid!**

**Dedication: TO MUH LUVALY NEE-CHAN, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLF BLOSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Thanks With The Chapter! Lubblez you!**

**Summary: Kagome is a prep by day and a wild girl by night. At a bar, she meets Inuyasha, the perfect guy a girl could ask for. She literally goes sick in love and needs him 24/7. But Inuyasha thinks she just a bother. He's got everything a guy wants, money, a hot girlfriend and good looks. He'll never want to spend time with a daily girl like Kagome herself… will he?**

**Review Of Reviews: **

**XXinuyashazXXgurlXX: It is? Wow… talk about realistic fiction…**

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: Is that a good thing? Getting a cast? Hm…. Fluffy WILL be in this ficcy. Just wait about a _little bit_, okay?**

**Wolf Blossom: Yes, yes, nee-chan. The Shopping Trip is UPPPPP! YAAAAAAY! Me SO UBER HYPERRRRRRRRR! Is that a good thing or a bad thing for the readers? Anyways, Lubbie YOU!**

**Ages: Kagome 18…..Inuyasha 20**

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP BE-

Kagome slammed her hand down on the snooze button. What was the point of it anyway if Sango was already awake?

Speaking of Sango, she just came waltzing (s/n: yes, believe it, SANGO WALTZING) in holding up a dress.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kagome-chaaaaaan!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"O-o-ohayou gozaimasu Sango-chan."

"Wo Ai Ni, Ni Ai Wo, Wo Ai Ni, Ni Ai Wo, Wo Ai Ni, Ni AI WOOOOOOOOO!" (s/n: I love you, you love me, I love you, you love me, I love you, you love meeeeeeeee!)

Kagome sweatdropped and fell out of her bed anime style.

"S-Sango-chan. What's going on? You don't usually act like this!"

"And what's up with the I love you and you love me's? Che. You are sooooooooo morning hyper! Well, what is it?"

Sango went starry-eyed.

"It was kawaii desuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Miroku called this morning and…"

"And, and?"

Kagome was hooked on now.

"He said that he loved me!" Sango squealed.

Kagome however had a thousand teeny little sweatdrops forming at the back of her head.

"Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? You mean he didn't do it in person! What kind of perverted modern monk IS he? Even though he's a hentai, I thought he still had some man enough IN him to tell you in person!" (s/n: sango and miroku have been dating for seven months. They were "good friends" before.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In A Coffee Shop

"A-a-AAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Miroku sneezed the eighteenth time in two minutes.

"Wow. A lot of people must hate you to be talking about you that bad. You made a new record!" teased Inuyasha.

That earned him a thwop on his head.

"Whatja do THAT for?" (s/n: reminds me of ranma .')

"Don't go making fun of me. A lot of people hate you too, you know."

"Keh! Don't go making things up."

Speak of the devil.

"ACHOO! ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO! ACHOO, ACHOOOOOOOOO, ACHOO ACHOOO, ACHOOOOO, ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Speaking of Miroku. Don't you ever wonder why HE is always with him now?" inquired Kagome.

"HE? He who? Who is this HE you speak of?"

"LIN SANGO! DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"

Sango, who had been cracking up instantly shut up.

She turned humongous and on fire while Kagome shrunk to chibi size.

"Don't you EVER call me LIN SANGO EVERRRRRRRRRRR AGAIN YOU HEAR? THAT'S SOOOOOOOOO WRONG! EWW! NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR GONNA EVERRRRRRRRRRR HAPPEN! THAT'LL BE THE DAY YOU AND INUYASHA GET MARRIED AND GET PREGNANT WITH QUINTUPLETS ALL IN _ONE_ DAY!" roared Sango.

"H-hai, Sango-sama."

"Good."

Sango returned to normal size and picked up chibi Kagome.

"Now be a good girl a come shopping with Auntie Sango And Uncie Miroku, okay?"

Kagome returned to normal size and crashed down on Sango.

"WHAT? But I'll be a third wheel!"

"Don't worry. That's where Inuyasha comes in."

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAT? NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING IF THAT BASTARD'S GONNA BE THERE AS WELL!"

'_Even though I think he's hot. No wait! Higurashi Kagome! What on earth are you THINKING!'_

Sango eyes turned black.

"You WILL go and you WILL be with Inuyasha. YOU HEAR?"

Kagome turned chibi again, this time with big bulbous eyes.

"H-hai, Sango-sama."

"Good."

Sango's eyes returned to their normal color and Kagome grew back to normal size.

"Now. Let's get ready!" Sango cheered. (s/n: is it just me or does it seem like her time of month? Or maybe she pregnant… heeheehee. Thinking of evil ideas! Muahahahahahahahahaha! Nah, just kidding. That won't happen…………………………………………………………… Until LATER! Bwahahahaha!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See? I told you so? LOTS of people hate you. THOUSANDS. Maybe even MILLIONS! Or BILLIONS! Or TRIL-"

Inuyasha grabbed his neck with one hand.

"That's it you perverted monk. You. Die. Now." He hissed before choking him.

But Miroku knew his weak spot. And poked him there.

Inuyasha instantly keeled over and curled up in a ball.

"Oh, the pain! The PAIN!" he said melodramatically.

Miroku raised a brow and stepped over Inuyasha.

"Well, about time to pick up the girls now." He said nonchalantly as he dragged Inuyasha out of the coffee shop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"UWAH, UWAH! Kagome-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! KAWAII DESU! Please tell me where you got that!"

"Huh? This? I got this with a discount coupon at 'Butterflies'."

"'BUTTERFLIES'? OH, MY, GOD! Get out! You can NEVER get discounts at 'Butterflies'!"

"Yeah well, turns out that Souta's girlfriend Kim's sister's friend was some girl named Sakura Li whose cousin is Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, the fashion designer for 'Butterflies' so yeah…"

"UWAH, UWAH! Kagome-chaaaaaan! You look so kawaii in that outfit! I gotta buy me one someday!" squealed Sango as she looked Kagome up and down.

Kagome was wearing a white tank top with a light pink off the shoulder shirt over it with sparkles and a red shawl tied sailor style over it. On the bottom she was wearing a jean skirt with the front cut shorter than the back by a few inches and short slits on both sides with an aqua pair of platforms that had the straps curling up to her knee, where it ended with a bow.

But Sango noticed she wasn't wearing any jewelry.

"Datte, Kagome-chan, you're not wearing any jewelry at all!"

"Oh. That's because I can't find any to fit this outfit!"

"Well you're in luck! I just bought a set of red and blue jewelry that go together!" Sango clapped her hands together.

"Let me go get it."

She got up and ran over the closet and ran back with a gift bag from 'Butterflies'.

Kagome's eyes turned as big as dinner plates.

"You got that from 'BUTTERFLIES'! That's the match that I was gonna buy for us because of the matching outfits I bought! But they ran out! Don't tell me you took the last pair!"

Sango only nodded as she took out two ruby drop earrings surrounded by little diamonds and a golden chain necklace with five ruby drops in the center and handed it to Kagome. She then took one out for herself except it was sapphires in a heart shape instead of drops.

"Kawaii desu! Oh my god, Sango-chan! I couldn't absolutely possibly take this! It's too precious!"

"Oh it's okay! You were going to buy it for both of us with the shoes and clothing set anyway! So just take it!"

"B-but I couldn't-" Kagome started.

Sango cut her off.

"HIGURASHI! I SAID DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! SO JUST TAKE THE GODDAMN JEWELRY SET ALREADY DAMMIT!"

"Just kidding. You know I love you."

"UGH! So! Anyway! Can I see the outfit and shoes you bought for me? Please, please, please? Pretty please?"

"Um… o-kaaaaaaay." Kagome hesitated as she went to go get it from the desk. _'I hope she just doesn't go crazy and destroy it!'_

Kagome returned with the outfit in her hands and Sango's eyes gleamed.

"Go ahead. Try it on."

"OOOOOOOOH YEAH!"

Sango came out wearing a lemon green t-shirt with a navy blue tube top over it and to top it off, she wore a transparent thin lavender button up shirt unbuttoned over it. On the bottom, she was wearing jean capris with baby pink strap on platforms.

"Oh, my, god! Kawaii, Sango-chan!"

Miroku and Inuyasha walked into the bedroom. (s/n: there are three keys, one with sango, one with kagome and the other with miroku.)

"Kawaii is right. Sango honey, you look absolutely amazing!"

Sango turned away and blushed.

"Now, come into these arms of mine and let me see you!" Miroku held his arms out.

"Oh Miroku!" cried Sango as she ran towards him. She ran up and had him hold her for a split second and then she kneed him in the groin. Miroku fell down, clutching his… urm, middle spot.

"Oi! Dislocated groin! Dislocated groin!" he groaned.

Sango felt a pang of worry. She knelt down and bent over him to see if he was fine. Miroku took this to his advantage and rubbed her butt. Sango stiffened and her eyes bulged.

"H-h-h-h-h-housh-sh-sh-shi! YOU DIE NOW! SHINE (s/n: not shine. Shi-ne. pronounced she-nay. Means die in Japanese.) SHINE SHINE SHINEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sango screamed as she thwapped him with a bigger hammer every time she said "shine".

"Ah. Now everything's back to normal." Sighed Miroku.

Sango growled.

"Normal? NORMAL? Are you high? Nothing's normal! With you around, nothing's normal!"

"Now, that you mention it, he DID drink three cup of cappuccinos earlier." Inuyasha said.

Sango eyes bulged at that.

"MIROKU LIN! You weird perverted houshi! Why do you have to go drink THREE cappuccinos! You could have saved the other two for me and Kagome! BOUZO! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAA! ARGHHHHHHHH!" she fumed.

"S-Sango honey, would you mind getting off of me so we can go now?" Miroku asked painfully, not wanting his Snago off of him.

"Eh? Oh, yeah sure." Sango clambered off of him.

"Now. Let's go!" Miroku said as he took Sango's hand and began walking out.

"Oh wait! My purse!" Sango scrambled back to get her purse from the bed and ran back to Miroku, who grabbed her hand again. They reached the double doors, where Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's and the four of them went down the hall hand in hand to the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doin' Miroku? Are you fucking gay or what?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he pulled his hand out of Miroku's grasp.

"Sango! Hold on! Let ME grab MY purse!" Kagome said as she ran to the coffee table and got her purse.

Sango once again went to go grab Kagome and dragged her out of the door with her. Miroku already went ahead, dragging Inuyasha with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAH! We made finally made it here!" Sango clapped her hands together. Everyone got out.

"Well, see you guys!" Sango and Miroku yelled as they ran off.

Inuyasha and Kagome both sweatdropped.

"Well, might as well make the best of it! Come on, let's go slowpoke!" Kagome said merrily as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him along to Nordstrom.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Inuyasha as he was being pulled along. You could hear him echoing everywhere. To tell you the truth, they were causing quite and attraction not only to themselves but to others too. (s/n: get it?)

Kagome skidded to a halt once they got into the men's section and Inuyasha fell on top of her, knocking them both over.

Kagome closed her eyes for the impact. But what she didn't expect was something soft on her forehead.

CHUU! (s/n: on her forehead. Not her lips……………….. YET!)

She opened her eyes. A pair of amber eyes were looking down on her own. The moment was just right. Inuyasha leaned down and his lips were only a few millimeters away from her own.

Kagome closed her eyes. Somehow, this feeling… she knew she shouldn't be doing this but, it just felt so… so right. Like she was _meant_ to have this moment. Like it should happen.

Everything in time seemed to stop as Inuyasha lowered his lips to hers. So close… so close, but he just couldn't do it. Inuyasha pulled back up.

Something about this feels so right, yet so wrong. He couldn't put a thought on it. _'It's not like it going to kill anyone. Might as well just go for it.'_ He thought as he gently lowered his lips back until they finally touched her own.

'_Her lips… they're so soft. Like the petals a rose on soft silky smooth skin. I can't stop this… this tingling sensation throughout my body as I lay here and kiss her soft rose petal lips. They're so gentle and creamy. Like the soft creaminess of lotion. Her… beautiful soft lips are mine. As of right now.'_

'_Oh my god. I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe I'm just going to let him take my first kiss just like that. But it feels so warm and gentle. So this is what a kiss feels like? I can't believe this.'_

A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this 

**Some people search forever**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment**

**Like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment **

**Like this**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh, oh, like this**

'_Now I see what Sango meant by the first special kiss. It's nice and sweet and will last forever.'_

"-ahem- Um… excuse me kids? No _loitering_ or whatever it is you're doing." Came the voice of a man.

Inuyasha and Kagome finally broke apart and looked at him. They were in serious trouble. It's was the manager.

"A-a-a-ah- U-u-um- We're s-s-sorr-" Kagome began but Inuyasha cut her off.

"We're sorry sir. Not to happen again." He said curtly and stood up, giving Kagome a hand. She took it and stood up herself.

'_Aiyaiyai! Even his HAND feels warm and gentle!'_ (s/n: omg. I can't believe she didn't figure that out when she grabbed him the first time. -.-')

Inuyasha bowed his a little and quickly took Kagome off in another part of the men's section.

"Look." He said, turning around to face her, "Let's just forget that happened, okay?"

"Okay." Kagome answered quietly, hiding her face in the shadows of her hair.

"Now let's go shopping. Were do you wanna go first?" (s/n: ooh. Ik are getting alo-ong!)

"Um. Let's just stay here-for now. You go pick out some clothing and go to the dressing room." I'll be around there to see your 'outfits'. I'll tell you which ones match and stuff. Now hurry off and _go_!" Kagome explained as she got behind Inuyasha and pushed him from the back.

"GO!"

"Alright, alright! Geez, keep your hair on. You're prettier that way." Inuyasha casually said.

That made Kagome mad. She took her hands from pushing him, and instead kicked him in the rear and he flew across to the other side. Inuyasha stared at her in pain.

"Hmph!" Kagome turned her head the other way and went to go check out some clothes.

"Women." Inuyasha muttered as he got to his feet and he too, searched for some clothing. _'Keh! I've been meaning to get to clothes anyway. Sometime…'_

"Oi, Higurashi! I'm ready!" Inuyasha called to Kagome, who was looking around nearby.

"Yes, yes. And let me tell you something, don't call me Higurashi. Kagome's fine."

"Oh. My. God. Kawaii Inu! Kawaii Inu, Kawaii Inu, KAWAII INU!" she squealed like a little girl. Kagome was looking to Inuyasha's left, where there was a really cute doggie shirt. It's was red with orange flames on the sleeve and little doggies EVERYWHERE! Inuyasha of course, being the egoistical man he was, thought that she was talking about him and began to blush madly.

"Are you alright?" Kaogme gasped, feeling her hand to his forehead.

"Hmm. It doesn't seem to be very warm from mine… Well, I guess that means you're okay then!"

"You know, you'd make a good mom someday." Inuyasha murmured. Kagome looked at him.

"Uh… I mean- I didn't-"

"It's okay. A lot of people have told me that." She reassured gently.

"By the way. That outfit looks GREAT on you! Now go back in a change into another pair."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I took too long to find the right set."

"So?"

"So… Sango wants us to meet her in the ice arena in twenty minutes. Let's just pay for this and go get something for you."

Kagome raised a brow.

"Why? Can't we do it _after_? I kinda WANT to go skating more than shopping right now."

"Okay then. But let me tell you something. Pretty women like you should be pretty. Are you sure you don't want to."

"Yes. I'm sure now go change!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here. Hold my bag for me while I run somewhere real quick. Stay here. Kapeesh?" Inuyasha asked as he threw the bag towards Kagome.

"Kapeesh." Kagome chanted as she caught the flying bag.

Inuyasha ran out of the men's section and into the main mall. He speed dialed Miroku and asked for Sango.

"Sango. I need to know what size Kagome is in ice skating wear? I know she's a petite in tights but what is she for the costume?"

"She's a size six."

"Okay thanks. And what's her ice skating shoe size?"

"Eight."

"Great. Thanks Sango." Inuyasha rushed off to the ice skating apparel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm. I wonder what's going on over there. Inuyasha calls and asks for Kagome's ice skating apparel. Doesn't he know that she doesn't NEED all that since we're not in the championships or something?" pondered Sango aloud.

"Don't worry. Geez." Miroku said.

"Well, then you buy me one too!"

"Fine, fine. Geez." (s/n: sango's stuff: h t t p / w w w . d e l a r b o u r s t o r e . c o m / c a t a l o g (underscore) p a g e s / c u s t o m / c u s t o m g a l l e r y . h t m l. Her's is the fifth one.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran in, ran out and ran back to Kagome. (s/n: for details on the costume and stuff here's the url's: h t t p / w w w . d e l a r b o u r s t o r e . c o m / c a t a l o g (underscore) p a g e s / c u s t o m / c u s t o m g a l l e r y . h t m l. Her's is the first picture.)

"I'm back!" called Inuyasha as she ran towards Kagome. She stood up and walked over to him and they met up.

"So what'd you buy?" inquired Kagome.

"Some stuff. Here, take a look." Inuyasha answered as he took his own bag from her.

"Oh wow. It's pretty. But you're not a girl." Kagome's eyes gleamed.

"Course not. Baka, it's for you." Grunted Inuyasha.

"Oh thank you!" Kagome threw her arms around him.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go." He said as they walked out of Nordstrom with Kagome hand looped around his own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I wanna go to the ice skating rink! Sesshyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Called a three week pregnant Rin.

"SHESSHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU! SESSHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" she yelled.

"Coming, coming!" called Sesshoumaru from the kitchen.

"Here's your tea. Now what were you calling me for?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat down beside her.

"I wanna go to the ice skating rink!"

"Oh, but honey, it's too cold for you!"

"I don't care! I WANNA GO!"

"No."

"I. WANNA. GO! GET. ME. GO. OR. ELSE!" Rin wailed, hitting poor Fluffy's head and messing up his hair with a different object per sentence.

"No."

"FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFY!" Rin got a dangerous glint in her eye, courtesy of Sango.

"Why does everyone call me that! I'm definitely NOT fluffy!"

"Right. You're not fluffy. More fuzzy, but FLUFFY! I WANNA GO! LET ME GO!"

"No."

"I'll ABORT!"

That made Sesshoumaru wince.

"Alright. We'll go." He finally gave in.

"YAY! Now let me get my stuff and let's go!" squealed a very happy Rin. (s/n: url's for rin's stuff: h t t p / w w w . d e l a r b o u r s t o r e . c o m / c a t a l o g (underscore) p a g e s / c u s t o m / c u s t o m g a l l e r y . h t m l. Her's is the third one.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The Skating Rink

"Oh my god Kagome-chan! KAWAII DESU!" sqeemed Sango as she saw Kagome.

"You too!" Kagome squeemed back.

After a few moments of talking about how kawaii each other were, Sango went out to the rink with Miroku and Kagome stayed behind for a little bit to eat her hot dog. Inuyasha already went in before all of them.

Kagome stepped inside the rink and began skating around. _'This is fun. I can't remember the last time I came here. But I think I was around 10 with Sango.' _

Kagome went around three times and found that she was near Inuyasha a lot. She was only a mere foot away from him right now!

She watched Sango being twirled by Miroku and laughed a bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YAY! We're finally here!" Rin clapped her hands together.

"Ooh, Sesshy look! It's Kaggie, Inuyashie, Sangie and Mirokie!" Rin pulled on Sesshoumaru's sleeve and pointed to them.

"Hmm. I see. Want do you want to eat?"

"NACHOS!"

"Okay. Be right back." Seshoumaru said as he stood up to get the food.

Rin kept watching them Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha squealing kawaii every few seconds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku were getting nearby Kagome and Kagome was pretty close to Inuyasha.

Then it all happened so sudden, it's as if it didn't happen at all. Miroku was twirling Sango and as she was twirling out, then back into his arms, She bumped Kagome and Kagome fell on top of Inuyasha.

CHUU!

There it goes again. The second of Inuyasha and Kagome of the day.

"KAWAII!" Squealed Rin, who was practically bouncing in her seat. Sesshoumaru was back and fighting NOT to go into fits of laughter.

'_Here we go again. Our second kiss of the day. Somehow, it feels a lot better this time.'_ Both Kagome and Inuyasha thought as they opened their mouths a bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HAHAHA! I'm so evil! But you know what I don't like? Is that I get a whole buncha hits each day, and I'm on the favorites list and author alert of people, but they NEVER review! I wrote a 12 page long chapter JUST for you guys so you BETTER REVIEW! Or I WILL NOT update for two months! **

**I need reviews to influence me! Otherwise I go braindead! Ideas are welcome too! 4088 words… That's a new record for me and 12 pages… that too.**

**Oh how I am good.**

**-sigh-**

**Just kidding.**

**But my sis loved this so I hope you do too!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!**

**I'M BEGGING YOU! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**PWEASE!**

**PWEASE!**

**PWEASE?**

**Lub,**

**Kiari**


End file.
